A Tenth of the Picture
by Mindless Musings
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. What can I get for a tenth of the same picture? Moments in time in one hundred words. Blanket warnings include, but are not limited to, spoilers, foul language, possible slash, etc.
1. Nothing to Protect but His Pride

**Blanket disclaimer:** Harry Potter and company are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not wish to be sued, as I can hardly pay through college. And I'm in my freshman year. 

**SPOILER WARNING:** ALWAYS assume that there are spoilers in these. Now that the series is finished, I often cross events from different books and I sometimes don't realize that I have put in a spoiler, so I will forget to warn you.

Thank you so much for your kind reviews for _The Melancholy of George Weasley._ I hope you enjoy this as well. Yes, that's right. I've hopped right on board the hundred-word bandwagon. So far, I've provided my own prompts and have five (including this one) written. If you'd like to submit your own, however, I'm always up for a challenge (even when I should be studying for finals)!

**Prompt:** Snape dropping Harry's potion in _Order of the Phoenix_

**Time:** 2 hours, but only because I lost the scene where Snape drops the potion and just started reading all of the Potions scenes in the fifth book until I found it. Overlooked it several times, stupid me.

**Title: **Tumbling Down (The Venus in Furs)

* * *

Severus smirked as the child of James Potter froze when the flask hit the floor. The boy turned silently, staring at the ground where the potion that would have been deemed passable was now leaking uselessly across the stone. 

Snape's mood changed quickly when familiar green eyes looked up to him, reflecting equally familiar anger.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not interested."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Save your breath."_

The eyes reflected memories for only a moment, and in that moment he could see her. He wanted to apologize to her, for everything.

"Whoops. Another zero, then, Potter…"

Lily wouldn't have forgiven him anyway.


	2. The Same as You

**Note: **Keep in mind that I will be accepting prompt challenges for when my own stash runs dry. The challenger will be credited, of course.**  
**

**Prompt:** Marauders reunited.

**Time: **10 minutes.

**Title: **Life of a Salesman (Yellowcard)

* * *

The bespectacled boy was asleep, his cheek pressed into a book, and a thin line of drool trailing down onto the text. 

"You know, sometimes it's like having James back," Sirius smiled. After a slight pause, a wary Remus opened his mouth to question if his friend could truly distinguish between father and son, but a crash from downstairs cut him off. At the noise, Harry sat ramrod straight.

"I didn't do it!" he yelled, then swayed slightly and fell backward, slipping back into slumber. Remus smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes. Sometimes it's _exactly_ like having James back."


	3. Just as I Can Be So Cruel

**Prompt:** Parseltongue (You have no idea how sad it makes me that Harry can't speak it anymore.)

**Time:**15 minutes, probably. I dunno; I wrote a bunch on post-its when I was studying for finals and didn't time myself. I probably should have put somewhere that it was supposed to be like male vs. female yearmates, rather than every Gryffindor female versus Harry's year.

**Title: **Within You (David Bowie)

* * *

Some Gryffindor girls slipped into the boys' dormitory, eager to retaliate against recent pranks. They would have succeeded had one girl not screamed when she felt something scaly, waking the boys. Seamus took one bleary look around before throwing a pillow at one of his roommates. 

"Wake Harry," he grumbled. "He's hissing in his sleep again."

Immediately, the girls fled the scene. The following morning, McGonagall questioned her House about the snakes. The boys feigned confusion, but wondered aloud what the girls were doing in the boys' dormitories.

"_You don't play a player_," Harry hissed coolly at the angry girls.

* * *

_  
On winning: It doesn't matter. It's just how you play the game._

_On losing: It doesn't matter. It's just how you play the game. _

_On playing the game: Play to win!_


	4. Time May Change Me

**Prompt: **The new war

**Time: **I dunno. The next few are going to be the same as Just as I Can Be So Cruel as far as time.

**Title: **Changes (David Bowie)

* * *

"Lucius, we can't keep doing this," Narcissa said, gazing up at her husband. "We have to stop this. We have to leave, right now." 

"You didn't have any complaints about joining our Dark Lord last time, Narcissa," Lucius Malfoy growled. "Last time you weren't foolish enough to think that I would run. That I_ could_ run."

"Last time - " Her voice cracked with emotion and she quickly recomposed herself. "Last time we didn't have anything to lose."

"Nothing has changed." Narcissa looked away, to the stairs that led to her terrified son's bedroom door.

"You're wrong," she said softly. "Everything has changed."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy rocked my boxers off in the last book. What a mom. 


	5. Something There That Wasn't There Before

**Prompt:** James Potter

**Time:** See previous times.

**Title:** Something There (Beauty and the Beast)

* * *

"Evans! Wait up!" 

Lily stopped until she recognized who was calling out to her. Couldn't James Potter ever just let her be?

"No, really. Wait."

Something in his tone made her stop again.

"Yes, Potter?" Lily asked warily. James ran his hand through his hair, not from vanity, she rebut from nerves.

"It's about…_Snape_…" Lily frowned. "Just…he shouldn't have - ! And I…"

"Goodbye, Potter."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for my part in what happened. And…I'm sorry. Sorry that he broke your heart."

Lily stared as James hurried away.

Perhaps…there was something to Potter after all.


	6. I Lied When I Was Seventeen

**Prompt:** No real prompt. I just find it difficult to believe that the entire Slytherin House (other than Slughorn) refused to fight against Voldemort.

**Time: **Twenty minutes. I'm still not happy with it, but I can't add anything without sacrificing something else.

**Title: **Why Does it Always Rain on Me? (Travis)

* * *

They had been there.

Some of them had made friends with their schoolmates from other Houses and managed to hide among them when it came time to disappear.

When the school was evacuated, they had not been sitting at the table of their own House. To the outsider, it would seem that the entirety of the House had abandoned the fight.

But they had been there.

Some had stayed and some fell, but those who rebelled against the Slytherin stereotype had been there to witness the war's end.

Then, just as surreptitiously, they had assumed their facades of 'true' Slytherins.


	7. What a Wicked Game You Play

**Prompt: **After Hogwarts, I guess. Guys, I have one..._maybe_ two drabbles lined up after this one. After that, I'm out of prompts for the time being. It would be really great if you could help me on that.

**Time: **I don't know. I doodled it during Psychology. Let's see...I spent five minutes taking notes, twenty drawing a weighted companion cube, about ten trying to hear the right lyrics for Forgive Durden's "True Moment of Choice", so that leaves fifteen minutes. Anywhere between five and fifteen minutes, then.

**Title: **Wicked Game (Chris Isaak)  
**  
**

* * *

Sometimes, after a long day, Harry would agree to play a game of Quidditch against his wife. It was freeing, being in the air again; thrilling, especially, if he was able to play properly, with seven trained members on each team. 

Swerving and spinning, the wind rushing through his hair and chilling him to the bone; he could only feel warmth, a pleasure of doing something that came as naturally to him as breathing did to everyone else. It was his natural high; he was meant to soar.

On days like these, Harry wondered why he had become an Auror.


	8. It Doesn't Matter How You Swing It

**Prompt: **"...Jimmy Peakes, a short but broad-chested third-year boy who had managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of Harry's head with a ferociously hit Bludger..." (_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_) This line provided me with endless amusement and I don't know why.

**Time: **Thirty minutes. This went through more editing than it seems.

**Title: **Everybody Wants the Same Thing (Scissor Sisters)

* * *

The Bludger locked in his sight, Jimmy Peakes managed one look downward before swinging the bat he held. He'd only meant to deflect it, but the thud of the bat connecting with the Bludger was soon followed by another thud and a swear. He landed to find Harry Potter clutching his head and gulped. He'd screwed up. Peakes remembered the sixth-year's temper from the previous year and braced himself.

The Captain laughed.

"Damn," Harry chuckled, checking his hand for blood. He waved Peakes off to join the rest of the team. "That was great. _Brilliant_…" A pained laugh. "Ice…"

* * *

Definitely not my favorite, but I like seeing this side of Harry. And I'm sure anyone who had to be near him in _Order of the Phoenix _enjoyed not being yelled at by him as well. 


End file.
